


The Missing Sash (Sanders Sideskicks AU)

by zflakefanderpai



Series: Sanders Sideskicks AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bandit strikes again, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Remus really needs to keep an eye on his trash panda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zflakefanderpai/pseuds/zflakefanderpai
Summary: There's a thief in the mindscape.aka a certain raccoon decides to live up to its name and steal a royal's sash.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sideskicks AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156130
Kudos: 19





	The Missing Sash (Sanders Sideskicks AU)

Things have really gotten more interesting around the Mindscape now with four furry friends running around the place– including one that flies and another that slithers. Unsurprisingly, the Sides have already gotten used to having their animal counterparts around, so they've fallen right back into their usual routines, except _now_ they each have a little friend by their side.

It was early morning in the Mindscape when a problem suddenly arose that involved a missing garment belonging to our very own Gay Disney Prince.

"Padre? Have you seen my sash?" The fanciful trait asks as he enters the kitchen with Lady perched on his shoulder. He was already in his usual attire, except for the fact that he was lacking a red material across his chest.

"Hmm, I unfortunately haven't, kiddo. But hey! I bet Puffball can help you look for it!" The father figure figment replies back.

At the mention of his name, the crème colored Pomeranian yips and trots on over to his owner. Patton giggles and gently picks him up, letting him get a sniff of Roman's outfit before placing him back down to try and sniff out the prince's missing accessory.

After a few seconds, Puffball tilts his head to the side, then begins to bark at something behind the TV, just as a certain Duke comes sliding down the banister with a frantic look on his face.

"Has anyone seen my trash panda?!"

Roman narrows his eyes to where Puffball was barking at and catches a glimpse of a fluffy tail.

"Might want to check behind the TV, brother."

Remus wastes no time in lunging behind the flat-screen TV.

"Aha!" He cries out in victory, standing back up with a hand-full of raccoon held by the scruff of his neck.

And grasped in his furry companion's hands was a red sash.

"My sash!"

The darker twin stares at his animal counterpart with an amused look, "Seriously, Bandit? First Jay-Jay's hat, then Virgil's headphones, and now my brother's sash??"

Bandit shrugs, which only emits a tired sigh from the Duke.

"Drop it."

The raccoon sags and reluctantly does as told. Puffball yips happily and catches the red material in his mouth, excitedly bounding back to Patton with the retrieved accessory.

Patton grins proudly and takes the sash from his pupper, handing it back to its rightful owner before giving his little companion a pat(t)-on the head.

"Good job, bud!"

"My deepest gratitude to you, sir Puffball." Roman bows his head towards the Pomeranian in thanks once he puts on his sash, Lady nods and bows her head as well.

Puffball happily barks back.

"Maybe it was a bad idea naming you a thief." Remus murmurs as he ascends up the stairs with Bandit still in his arms.

Patton let's out a soft chuckle while Roman rolls his eyes fondly.

Yeah, things have certainly gotten more interesting around here.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
